pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis To help X get Kanga's Mega Stone back, a girl named Korrina joins the fight and Mega Evolves her Lucario. X manages to take the Stone, though Celosia flees the fight. After the match, X and Trevor try to learn more about Mega Evolution, but... Chapter Plot A girl and her Mega Evolved Lucario join the fight between Kanga and Aegislash. Trevor realizes there are more Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Aegislash uses Slash on Mega Lucario, who takes the hit. Trevor sees the battle, while Celosia is behind him and tries to seduce him, claiming she is also looking for knowledge. Y arrives and her Fletchy attacks Celosia , while Y shakes Trevor to come to her senses. She also sees the girl, wondering if she is a friend or a foe. Viola gains consciousness and explains them the girl is Korrina from Shalour City. She asked her to come because she saw X's Mega Ring containing the Key Stone, a similar one Korrina has. She admits she never paid much attention at the Stone until X arrived. Viola apologizes to Korrina for arriving at the bad time, but Korrina thinks it is actually a good time for battle. Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, but Aegislash is a Ghost-type Pokémon, so the attack fails. X sees Korrina and thinks he is lucky another trainer capable of Mega Evolving Pokémon arrived. Korrina explains X she will distract Celosia, while he goes to retrieve the Mega Stone. She goes off and displays some moves, amazing Tierno, who appreciates her skating moves. Mega Lucario hits Aegislash, while X wonders why Aegislash is not controlling them, unlike Shauna. Celosia senses Mega Lucario's aura protects them from mind control. X tries to snatch the Mega Stone, but Celosia manages to take it for herself. However, Viola managed to send Surskit, whose Sticky Web trapped Celosia. Kanga comes to Celosia and takes the Mega Stone back. With the Stone in hand, X Mega Evolves Kanga, who charges in with Mega Lucario. Korrina is glad to see Mega Kangaskhan, while Tierno is relieved Mega Evolution worked this time, when it was most necessary to be triggered. Lil' Kanga kicks Aegislash away, while Kanga causes tremors. Aegislash uses King's Shield to protect itself. X thanks Korrina that she helped him take the Mega Stone back, but wonders why does she call him a "successor". Korrina replies her grandfather must've given X the Mega Ring in the first place. Suddenly, Celosia calls Honedge back and flies off with Aegislash as well. Celosia knows the power of Mega Evolution, but thinks she was distracted, knowing she won't make the same mistake twice. After Lucario and Kanga revert to their original forms, Shauna wakes up and apologizes to everyone for attacking them. Y scolds her, for she forgot the fifth rule: never to leave their friends. Shauna is sorry and cries, but Y apologizes for Shauna for not taking her feelings in consideration. Shauna and Y hug each other, while Korrina decides to head back home. Before she does, she gives Tierno a pair of Roller Skates. Tierno is glad, for they can even fit for any shoe. Trevor looks at Mega Lucario, while Korrina tells him some trainers have more than one Mega Pokémon. Trevor is amazed and wonders how X would look like with a team composed of Mega Pokémon. Trevor encourages X to ask Korrina about Mega Evolution. Korrina tells both of them they don't deserve her knowledge, seeing X as an unworthy successor of Mega Evolution. Korrina does not realize why would her grandfather, Gurkinn, give X the Mega Ring, since he does not realize the importance. She bids X and Trevor farewell and walks away with Lucario. Debuts Pokémon *Viola's Surskit *Aegislash (Celosia's; Blade form) Move *Power-Up Punch *Sticky Web *King's Shield Item Roller Skates Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters